It's easier to run away
by Matrix97121
Summary: Lui, le gosse perdu dans un blouson d'aviateur trop grand pour lui il ne peut s'empêcher de les épier. Et de les envier. D'envier la blonde, envier la façon qu'elle a de faire briller ses yeux, les yeux verts du fils de Poséidon. Et de vouloir oublier le fait qu'elle est la seule que ce brun aux yeux verts regarde comme si elle était son monde... OS, pdv de Nico sur Percy/Annabeth


**_Donc après une autre loooooogue absence, me voilà de retour avec un nouvel OS. Je tiens à préciser que c'est un Percabeth (Percy/Annabeth), mais du point de vue de Nico, donc il y a un certain Nico/Percy qui n'est pas réciproque de la part de Percy. Pour ceux que ça choque, passez votre chemin._**

 ** _Disclaimer : Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient mis à part l'idée de l'OS, les persos et leur univers sont évidemment la propriété de Rick Riordan. S'il en était autrement, je suppose que ça se saurait ^^ !_**

* * *

 **It's easier to run away**

* * *

 _« Summer has come and past  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when september ends »_

 _"Wake Me Up When September Ends", Green Day  
_

* * *

Il était là, dans l'ombre à les regarder sourire et puis rire à n'en plus finir.

Le grand brun au sweat bleu, aux mèches rebelles, aux yeux bleu-vert pétillants et au sourire moqueur, et elle, la blonde aux yeux gris qui semblaient généralement dire "pas de coups-fourrés, j'ai un plan et je t'ai parfaitement calculé" mais qui en cet instant le fixaient avec une lueur joyeuse. Ils semblaient heureux, pile poil à leur place, juste détendus sur le sable en train de s'envoyer des piques et de se taquiner. De s'embrasser, aussi. Et le gars au sweat bleu la fixait avec cette espèce d'étincelle dans le regard qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle, cette adoration, cet amour, ce _truc_ qui disait clairement qu'elle était le centre de son monde. Son ancre. Ce _truc_ dans lequel c'était clair comme le jour qu'il la choisirait toujours sur tout, même l'immortalité.

Et lui, perdu dans son blouson d'aviateur aux manches trop longues, il ne pouvait s'empêcher, à travers ses mèches mal coupées qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, de regarder cette scène avec une espèce d'envie masochiste. Il aurait bien aimé, lui, que quelqu'un le considère comme le centre de son monde, juste comme quelque chose de précieux, d'important, _quelque chose qui comptait_. Peu importait combien ça pouvait paraître niais et mièvre. Mais les deux seules personnes qui l'avaient jamais considéré d'une telle manière n'étaient plus. Et peu importait ses pouvoirs, ils ni pouvait _rien_ , _strictement_ _rien_. À quoi ça servait alors d'être le fils du Dieu des Morts si on était même pas fichu de faire revenir sa sœur ? Mais bon, ça faisait un moment qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de la ramener, qu'il s'était résolu à ce que ce soit impossible. Même si ça faisait mal.

* * *

Ça faisait aussi un moment qu'il lui avait pardonné, d'avoir failli à sa promesse. Ça faisait un moment qu'il avait cessé de vouloir à tout prix tuer le brun aux yeux verts. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de garder une certaine distance vis-à-vis de lui, il était tout de même censé l'haïr. Pas envier la jeune fille sur le sable pour qui il n'avait pas d'autres yeux. Il était là, le cœur de son problème, il aurait bien aimé être à sa place, qu'il le regarde comme ça, avoir le sentiment d'être important rien qu'une fois, un bref instant. Et il aurait aussi bien aimé pouvoir la détester, cette Fille Sage, ce Puits de Sagesse. Pourtant il n'avait strictement rien contre elle, il ressentait même de l'amitié pour elle, elle était l'une des rares qui le regardait d'une manière normale, pas comme s'il était une sorte de lépreux pestiféré capable de vous réduire en bouillie si vous l'approchiez de trop près… Mais rien qu'à voir le regard qu'il lui lançait, il aurait voulu pouvoir la détester. Ça aurait été plus facile. Parce que quelque part au fond de lui son cœur se serrait dans ces moments-là, un goût amer envahissait sa bouche. Un peu comme ce qu'il avait ressenti envers les chasseresses quand sa sœur les avait rejointes. De la jalousie. Mais au final, il savait bien que face à elle il ne pourrait _jamais_ faire le poids, que la question ne se posait même pas, et que d'ailleurs, il ne le voulait quelque part pas. Juste parce qu'il avait vu ce que tout le monde voyait –il avait beau pas être super âgé, quoi que, techniquement il aurait très bien pu être leur grand-père, il était pas non plus un débile mental aveugle de surcroit–, qu'il y avait un truc entre eux qui les rendait indissociables et que, l'un sans l'autre, ils n'étaient plus vraiment les mêmes, comme deux faces d'une même pièce, différentes mais pourtant irrémédiablement liées. Alors, la Cervelle d'Algues qu'il épiait, il savait bien qu'il ne lui rendrait jamais la pareille, car si il le faisait, eh bien, quelque part, lui, le gosse perdu dans son blouson d'aviateur savait que ce ne serait plus possible, qu'il ne serait plus celui-là qu'il désirait tant avoir rien qu'un instant. Et ça faisait mal. Encore une fois, ça faisait un mal de chien. Un mal de chien des enfers, surement, vu qu'il était une sorte de bête des enfers. Et voilà qu'il se faisait lui-même pitié à être si cynique…

Surtout que, rien qu'en restant caché, à le regarder dans l'ombre, il trahissait quelque part sa sœur. Bien qu'il lui ait pardonné, ce type l'avait tout de même indirectement tuée. Et, plus que tout, il se détestait finalement lui-même d'éprouver ce genre de _trucs_. De _sentiments_. Parce que, ce n'était pas normal de dévorer du regard et de quelque part désirer celui qui avait foutu sa vie en l'air, déjà qu'elle n'était pas très ordonnée avant… Parce que être maso à ce point ça en devenait craignos, et pathétique, aussi. Et il ne voulait pas être faible, plus jamais. Il s'était promis de ne plus l'être. Parce que ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il ne serait jamais plus qu'un ami, qu'un "p'tit frère", que le beau rôle ne serait jamais pour lui, et il ne voulait pas se morfondre dans l'ombre comme une groupie désœuvrée, mais bien malgré lui il le faisait pourtant. Et enfin juste parce que tout simplement il s'y refusait, ce n'était juste _pas possible_. Il ne _voulait pas_ et ne _pouvait pas_.

Mais pourtant, envers et contre tout, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, il éprouvait ces _sentiments_ pour ce gars. A croire qu'il lui venait des envies de Perséphone, à vouloir croquer le fruit interdit…

Il essuya rageusement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue avec la manche de son blouson. Il s'était juré de ne plus agir en gamin, de ne plus pleurer, les larmes, c'était pour les faibles. Les larmes ne faisaient revenir personne, elles ne changeaient rien. Elles ne servaient à _rien_. Tout comme ce qu'il faisait maintenant. Se morfondre dans les ombres et s'apitoyer sur son sort en pensant inutilement à des choses qui n'arriveraient jamais ne changeraient rien, c'était inutile et il se faisait du mal pour rien. Mieux valait arrêter, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Et, aussi vite qu'il était apparu il s'éclipsa sans laisser aucune trace, avalé par les ombres, envolé. Il éprouvait des _trucs_ pour ce gars, ça devait être une sorte d'admiration mal placée, ou un machin passager, il n'avait juste qu'à oublier ces _trucs_.

Quelque part, une voix dans sa tête lui disait que c'était lâche de toujours fuir pour ensuite mieux haïr, mais il la fit taire rapidement. Peu importait ce qu'elle pensait, il savait au plus profond de lui que la fuite était la meilleure solution, qu'il n'en possédait pas d'autres. Et il avait l'habitude, c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Et c'était plus facile, courir, toujours courir, ne pas s'attarder, éviter de regarder en arrière, courir sans savoir où aller, juste courir pour oublier. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres options. D'ailleurs, _avait-il jamais vraiment eu le choix ?_

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **Donc voilà ! Oui, c'était court ^^, je sais, je ferai plus long la prochaine fois. J'espère que ça vous a plu et comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews !**_

 _ **Edit : Petite erreur dans le disclaimer corrigée, c'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on poste tard et que se relire ne change plus grand chose ^^... Merci à l'anonyme qui me l'a signalé en review.**_


End file.
